Chat Rooms
by Blabbercat
Summary: I don't Know if this would be the last chapter or not but enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**HAPOTTK:** i don't know where i got the idea

**Coolpeep: **i just don't think you can moon anyone on chat.

**greenpurp: **i don't think it would be a good idea anyway.

**GrimmGirl2: **hi people

**HAPOTTK: **hi grimm

**Coolpeep: **hi grimm

**greeprup:** hi grimm

**HAPOTTK:** :) what are you doing on a chat room?

**Grimmgirl2: **i don't know, i was bored, so i logged on this thing. Why are you so worried, you probably don't even know me.

**Coolpeep: **i think i might, i'm rick from science class. i have the black hair?

**Grimmgirl2:** Yeah, i think i know you. you sit right behind me?

**Coolpeep:** yeah.

**Grimmgirl2**: cool

**HAPOTTK:** none of you know me?

**Grimmgirl:** i guess

**Coolpeep:** idk

**HAPOTTK:** oh well, lets get back to figuring out how to moon people.

**Grimmgirl2:** *rolls eyes* seriously where did you get that idea?

**Greepurp:** ikr? even though this guy is hilarious we have been trying to explain that one) you can't do it, Two) not such a good idea.

**Coolpeep:** i don't think he even cares what we think.

**HAPOTTK:** GOT IT!

**Grimmgirl2:** What?

**HAPOTTK:** ( l ) MOONED YOU GRIMMGIRL2!

**Grimmgirl2:** *rolls eyes* so immature...

**HAPOTTK:** I LUV CAPS!

**Coolpeep:** Hey, Sabrina, you want to go out or something?

**HAPOTTK**: O.o

**Greepurp:** ...

**Grimmgirl2:** umm... no, not really, i kinda like another guy.

**Coolpeep:** oh really? who?

**Grimmgirl2:** can't say.

**Greenpurp:** Come on you can say!...

**HAPOTTK:** ok, i guess...

**HAPOTTK: **( l )

**Grimmgirl2: **SERIOUSLY? why would anyone want to moon people? and why do you keep doing that? ugh... its getting late

**Geenpurp: **i guess that means byes.

**Coolpeep: **bye

**Grimmgirl2: **byes peoples

_Grimmgirl2 has logged off..._

**HAPOTTK: **i got to go too, good night._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Puck sighed and closed his laptop. He then got off his trampoline and plugged his laptop in to charge.

"well" he said to himself. "at least she said no."

Puck had been waiting to ask Sabrina out for weeks, but could never get the guts to do it. No matter how hard he tried he always chickened out and said some thing stupid.

He walked through his room, to the door and opened it. He found Daphne standing there looking at him smiling.

"HAPOTTK huh?" she said slyly. "uh... and who were you then?" he asked.

"I was Greenpurp." she replied back. Puck gave a face "no wonder you were on sa- Gimm to tell who she like"

Daphne shrugged, "I already know." she said, then she stuck her tounge out nd ran to her and red's room.

Puck sighed , shook his head and went into Sabrina's room. He found the door closed so he knocked on it. For a few moments he got a reply, but then her heard some rustling and a voice came from behind the door.

"Come in!" Puck opened the door.

" I came in to borrow your math book for the home work we had tonight, i forgot mine in my locker"

Sabrina gave a face, "You're doing homework" she said quizzically.

"uh...umm.. yeah" he said. he was so nervous, and he had sweat everywhere.

Sabrina shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I don't really trust you with my math book, so tell me the _real_ reason your are here."\

"uh... uh... uh..." Puck was in hysterics.

"just spit it out!" Sabrina yelled impatiently.

"I-I w-was wondering if, if..."

"go on..." she said waving her hands in a circle.

"If you wanted to go to the dance with-" Suddenly ther was a squeel coming from the hallway.

Puck looked behind him to see both Daphne and Red jumping up and down, but before long they ran back into their room.

"Umm..." Sabrina shifted around on her bed nervously. She was very surprised and didn't expect this question from him. "I-I'll have to think it out." she finally said.

Puck leaned against the door frame. "oh, well... good night." and he walked off to his room.

Inside His room, he lay on his trampoline anxious for her answer.


	3. Chapter 3

_OMG! this is Blabbercat here, you guys can call me Dani or Boots. but omg you guys who reveiwed are awesome! i can't believe i have reviews! anyway, don't be afraid to bring in some flames, its kinda a cold over here, and also, just to let you know, HAPOTTK means (have a peice of the trickster king) byes!_

Sabrina POV

I am freaking out. Something just happened that I never ever, ever, ever thought would happen, Puck asked me out.

Its not that I don't like him or anything, its just, I never expected him to ask me out. i do like him, a lot, but how am i supposed to react when a guy i like, but is always obnoxious and rude to me all the time asks me out? I told him that I'd have to think about it.

After he left my room i plopped back onto my bed, and i couldn't get to sleep so i got back onto the chat room. there were 8 people on.

"great." i said to my self. "HAPOTTK is on again." i rolled my eyes. he's so annoying.

**sorry about this, but in order to get the full perfect perspective of this next part, i need to put it in a seperate chatper, but don't worry, its published the same day too! so press that button, press it. you know you want to. crap, i'm treating you people like dogs. *gives pouty face* i feel so bad! i am not an evil person! i swear!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Grimmgirl2 has logged on_

**HAPOTTK: **uh... hi...

**Girlygirl:** shut up, after mooning me 20 times, i say you have no right to speak.

**Moo:** you tell him.

**HAPOTTK: **oh shut it cow.

**greenpurp:** ugh, why do we have to have 8 people on, and there are only three who can talk?

**Grimmgirl2:** i can talk.

**HAPOTTK: **hOLY CRAP! ITS A MERICAL!

**Greenpurp:** you're crazy Lm ( l ) oh! i kicked your butt!

**HAPOTTK: **:O you stole my idea! you know i came up with that! you evil little girl you. im gonna get you back!

**Greenpurp: **shh! now were in for it!

_Greepurp has logged off_

**HAPOTTK: **oh crap, bye!

_HAPOTTK has logged off_

**Grimmgirl2: **hmmm... seems a bit fishy.

_Grimmgirl2 has logged off_


	5. Chapter 5

**hello, i know you guys hate author notes but i promise you that after this, there will be another chaptewr today, but i need to explain that i write as many chapters as i can a day, if i can get on, so there might be a week stretch, there might not, but i promise thqat when i do get to writing again there will be at least two chapters add on that particular day i get on. so you guys don't freak out about anything if i miss writing a chapter i develope a normal cycle and schedual. cause i am not good on scheduals.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sabrina got off of her bed and stormed into Red and Daphne's room. She got in just in time to see Daphne get off of her laptop.

"Daphne, have you been getting on my favorite chat room?"

"Free country, isn't it wonderful?" she replied.

"Quit spying on me." complained Sabrina. "I'm aloud to have a life outside of you you know."

"OH! Speaking of spying, did you answer Puck's question yet?"

Sabrina broke into a full face blush. "tha-tha-thats none of your bussiness.

"you're blushing!" squeeled Daphne.

"About what?" said a voice from behind.

Daphne broke into a fit of giggles. "Nothing." Sabrina said immediately.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." said Puck.

"umm..." and Sabrina dashed to her room before anything else was said.

"Whats up with her?" said Puck.

"Nothing, just shy about the question you asked about..." Daphne looked at her clock. "fifteen minutes ago."

Puck blushed. "Seriously, can't you leave us alone?"

"Nopitty nope nope." said Daphne as she shook her head to make is certain she wasn't gonna leave them alone. "She's my sister, so I have to make sure she's happy."

"You don't think she'd be happy with me?" said Puck. He was shocked, this might be true if it was coming from Daphne.

"No, I know she'd be majorly happy with you." said Daphne reassuringly.

Puck let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

Daphne smiled. "You like her!"

"No I don't" he cried indignantly.

"Yep, you're right." said Daphne, shoving him out of the room.

"I am?" he said, obviously confused.

"Yep." she said in a certain peppy way only she can do. "You _love_ her." and with that, she shut the door into the face of the shocked Puck.

"umm..." said a timid voice from behind Puck. He turned around to see Sabrina standing behind him, and his heart immediately started pounding.

"err..." was the only thing he could get out of his mouth, no comment or anything. Sabrina shifted her weight from her left leg to her right.

"iwidfjfsk" she mumbled.

"What?"

"I would love to go out with you to the Dance."

Puck felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. They both smiled and blushed at each other, then, they both went back to their rooms, thinking of what just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! TY FOR THE REVIEWS, AND TY FOR THE CRITICISM, I LIKE CRITICISM. ANYWAY, SORRY FOR MY CHAPTERS BEING SHORT LATELY, I'LL TRY AND FIX THEM AND ALSO, I ADDED MORE TO THE LAST CHAP SO, YOU MIGHT WANT TO CHECK THAT OUT REAL QUICK , THEN READ THE NEXT CHAPTER, KK HERES THE CHAPTER!**

Sabrina POV

I _was _asleep, at least, until Puck woke me up last night.

"Come on, I got to show you something." he said kept shaking me until I finally gave a reply.

"UGH! ok, just leave so I can get dressed." He realized i wasn't really wearing much of anything under my blanket.

"oh, ok, umm..." he backed up and in the process hit the wall."yeah, um.. i'll be right outside." and he walked out of the room, rather clumsily.

Granny Relda always had the heater running, even in the summer, so spring time in bed was all so suddenly so hot that you needed to wash blanket each night from too much sweat. I learned how to avoid that, sleep in my underwear, and maybe a sports bra or tanks, tonight i was sleeping in a tank top since it was really hot. I got into a pair of shorts and a green Tee with a low, but not too low v-cut. I had to admit, it looked pretty cute. especially with my hair and my eyes and everything. So I walked out of my room, and there was Puck, sitting in the hall floor. When i opened the door he looked at me and smiled.

"I have something to show you." and with that, he took my hand a dragged me to his room, but even though i was being dragged, i smiled anyway.

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY, I HAT CLIFFS AND I KNOW YOU DO TOO, BUT MY COMPUTER IS ACTING UP, I REWROTE THIS TWICE AND I'M GETTING IT FIXED. I SHOULD BE ABLE TO WRITE MORE IN A FEW DAYS OR SO, UNLESS I'M ABLE TO FIND A NEW COMPUTER TO USE. **


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO PEEPS, I JUST GOT THE CHANCE TO LOOK AT MY REVIEWS, AND YES, I DO READ THEM. BUT I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND SHORT CHAPTERS BUT MANY THINGS HAVE STOPED ME AND HAVE BEEN GOING ON IN MY LIFE. **

**ONE THING THAT STOPPED ME FROM UPDATING, I WAS GROUNDED. **

**OTHER THINGS THAT MADE ME NOT THINK OF GETTING ON TOO WERE THE FACTS THAT MY BEST FRIEND IS DOWN, AND FIGHTING WITH MY PARENTS, BECAUSE THE GUY I REALLY REALLY LIKE JUST ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND, AND WELL MOST WOULD BE HAPPY BEYOND ALL HOPE, WELL I WAS EXCEPT OUR PARENTS AND FAMILIES DON'T WANT US TOGETHER, SO I FOUGHT WITH MY PARENTS AND NOW I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO MAKE THIS WORK TIL THEY CHANGE THEIR MINDS OR I'M 18.**

**YEAH, ALOT OF STUFF AND A BIG ADVENTURE. ISN'T LIFE JUST WONDERFUL?**

**ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY, I'M GONNA TRY AND MAKE MY CHAPTERS LONGER, OH, AND SCARLET WOLF**

**i DON'T CARE iF MY i'S ARE UNCAPiTALIZED. i TRUELY DON'T CARE.**

**BUH Bi!  
**

Third Person POV

Puck dragged Sabrina into his room, and carefully took her through all of the booby traps he set up for unsuspected visitors. Puck decided to give her something to remember, and that would deffunuitly be tonight.

Puck stopped walking and turned to face Sabrina. "Did you ever want to ride my roller coaster?" he asked her.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "So is this why you woke me up at like 2 am in the morning? to see if i want to ride a roller coaster?"

"no, not really just that, but for now, just answer the question."

Sabrina sighed, "fine, yes i did want to ride your roller coaster for a long time i just didn't want to ask you because it seemed so stupid. i didn't think that you'd say yes."

Puck smiled at her and gestured to the roller coaster, which seemed to be patiently waiting for them to climb aboard. She noticed that three to five chimps where at the controll panel, waiting for Puck to give the okay to press the big green button in front of them. "so." he said. "Do you want to ride the roller coaster?"

"yes." she said. "You know i just answered that?"

He gave a smirk, "i know, i just wanted you to say it again." and he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the coller coaster and latched her in the front row, right beside him, and then he gave the thumbs up to the chimps and they were off.

The roller coaster ride was like an average one, the big hill you go up, tension building as you get closer... and closer... and closer to the top until... you're screaming as you go raoring down the tracks. then you make a sharp turn to either the right or left, even though you wouldn't care, and all of a sudden you're upside down, And the whole time your stomach is giving you these weird sensations. Sabrina, loved the ride, she though it was awesome, and was feeling a little down when it ended, then again how many times do you get to ride a roller coaster with just you and the guy you like.

when it ended, Puck just sat there, smiling, though she coulnd't really figure out why-until she noticed she was leaning on him holding his arm around her.

_uh oh_ she thought. _now how did that happen._ She quickly tried to get out of his arms, but when he looked at her... for some reason she didn't want to go. The next thing she knew, her eyes were closed and she could feel his lips pressed against hers, and this went on for like 5 seconds until they let go and just looked at each other.

Then he looked into her eyes again. "you want to go for another ride?"

she shifted a little in her seat. "uh.. sure." And with that, he made another gesture to his chimps, but instead a a thumbs up, he gave a really weird gesture instead and the track changed as they slowly went along it, into a place she never even noticed.

When the ride finnally ended, they were at what looked like a little beach that belonged to what looked like a giant lake. IT was still night so his room reflected the time. The moon though, unlike the real one was full and it seemed to give off a brighter glow, and the world around her was so blue, and serine, and just so beautiful.

"oh my god, Puck, how long have you had this area?"

He shrugged. "i was thinking of putting you on an air mattress to float into the lake, but i just kept this spot a secret, i though i like this place and it was just not qualified for my grade A pranks."

"well its beautiful." she said leaning into him. _beep! beep! beep!_

**_SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFY BUT I RAN OUT OF TIME, AND THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN GET AN UPDATE TODAY._**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO, FIRST THINGS FIRST, SCARLET WOLF, I WASN'T OFFENDED, I WAS JUST MAKING A LITTLE POINT, MESSING WITH PEOPLE, NOT TRYING TO MAKE YOU REAL MAD. SORRY IF I MADE YOU FEEL BAD. ANYWAY, STORY TIME, THOUGH TIS MIGHT BE SHORT. Sorry don't have much time. here you go.**

_Beep! Beep! _Sabrina's wristwatch alarm went off. Sabrina sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Why do you have an alarm on your wrist watch?" Puck asked. "Since you destroyed my clock, i need to use my watch, duh. anyway, i'm sorry but i need to get a shower, i'm meeting Cierra at the doh nut shop."

"oh.." Puck slumped his shoulders, which made Sabrina feel bad, but she turned and started walking away. "Sabrina, wait!"

She turned around. "wha-" she found puck behind her, and before she knew it, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Sabrina's alarm went off once more, but neither of them noticed.

* * *

**Greenpurp: **OMG! Red, guess what I saw!

**Red: **what? those shoes in red? i just can't find them.

**Greenpurp: **no, i saw Puck and Sabrina kissing!

**Red:** omg! seriously? they are going to be together forever.

**Greenpurp: **ikr? anyway Gtg, brb after 's karate class

**Red: **you haven't gotten you're black belt yet?

**Greenpurp: **Shh! i don't like talking about it.


	10. Chapter 10

_hello, i'm writing my authors note differently this time. Don't judge me. anyway, i will update faster with longer chapters soon cause school is almost over. which is good. but i am really siked because alot of good things are happening in my life, like: less people are trying to seporate me and my boyfriend, which willl make me the happiest girl on earth if my parents will accept that we love each other. What i really cannot wait for is to see him again. back to fanfiction world:_

_I need more reviews, because i'm not really motivated anymore, i luv you guys who do review, just try and review more, but i'm getting the next chapter tommarrow. byes_


	11. Chapter 11

OK, NOW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND ALSO, I CAN UPDATE A WHOLE LOT MORE, I HAVE NO MORE SCHOOL! GOT OUT YESTERDAY! HEHE! I STILL HAVE FAMILY IN SCHOOL, AND MY BOYFRIEND HAS SCHOOL UNTIL THE 9TH BUT ANYWAY, I KNOW YOU GUYS WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO HERE IT IS, I JUST WROTE IT TODAY!

* * *

Sabrina was sitting on her bed in her pajamas listening to her ipod when her sister came in, having a huge grin on her face. This instantly scared her. _What was she planning?_

"whats up with you?" said Sabrina quizzically.

"I saw something." she said, then she giggled, hiding her face. This was annoying Sabrina, but not as much as it scared her.

"uhhhhh... what exactly did you see?"

Daphne giggled some more, looked into the hallway, then shrieked, running out of Sabrina's room into her own. Not too long later, Puck came in a look of alarm on his face, and instantly Sabrina knew what was up, before Puck said anything.

"She saw us, errr... you know..."

"Oh god, she'll never leave us alone." sighed Sabrina as Puck sat down beside her on her bed. He put his hand on her shoulder. "it can't be that bad."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and looked at Puck. "this is Daphne we're talking about, you know how bad she'll be. Plus, i think she knows too much of my eaves dropping skills."

Pucks eyes grew wide. "I thought there was only one thing for me to be afraid of, and now there's two? holy crap! this house is insane!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes again. "you just now realized this?" She got up. "man, you have a long way to go." Puck gave her a look. "what do you mean by that?" but she didn't answer, instead she started pushing him out of her room.

"Its time for bed for at least me." she said, still pushing him out of her room, then she stopped for a moment, hugged him leaning to his ear. "Unless you meet me on chat." she whispered in his ear just before she let go and then began to proceed to shove him out, and smiled at him before she shut the door in his face. After that, Puck stood at the door obviously confused.

"what the hell..."

"PUCK! what did i tell you about using that kind of language! now go downstairs and wash out your mouth!" said a much agry and irritated Granny Relda. And as he went downstairs, he could just hear Sabrina giggle behind the door. He managed to give a small smirk before Granny Relda grabbed his ear.

"Owwww!"

* * *

_OK! THIS CHAPTER MAY BE A LITTLE SHORT BUT I'M WORKING ON A SPEACIAL CHAPTER RIGHT AFTER THIS ONE, IT WILL BE UP VERY SOON, LIKE TODAY OR TOMMARROW. AND ALSO, TO AAA:_

MOONING IS WHERE YOU GO TO A PERSON, TURN AROUND, AND PULL DOW YOUR PANTS, SHOWING OFF YOU'RE BUTT. DUH.

ALSO I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO SCARLET WOLF, FOR BEING AN ACTIVE READER AND A REVIEWER PERSON! YOU ARE AWESOME! THANK YOU FOR BEING A GOOD FAN READER TYPE PERSON, SORRY, I'M JUST SAYING WORDS RIGHT NOW, BUT HAVE FUN! AND...

**HAPPY SUMMMMMMMEEEEERRRRR! ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLOS. SRRY, I'VE BEEN BUSY, BUT THIS CHAPTER IS OFFICAILLY DONE AND UP **

**(OR ELSE YOU WOULDN'T BE READING THIS!)**

**ANYWAY, I CAN DEFFINUTLY SAY I LUV CAPS. ITS LIKE MY SECOND LOVE. RIGHT NEXT TO KILLING ZOMBIES! I LUV BLACK OPS!**

**I HAVE THREE PURPOSES IN LIFE**

**1. ANNOY PEOPLE**

**2. KILL JUSTIN BEIBER. (IT IS MY DESTINY!) *no offense to any one with 'bever fever' ugh* **

**3. KILL ZOMBIES.**

***laughs crazily* must kill nazi zombies! HEHEHEHE! **

**YOU SEE, I HAVE A VERY RARE DISORDER WHERE IF I SEE A ZOMBIE, I HAVE TO KILL IT. OR DIE TRYING**

**OK, INSANE MODE OFF, BACK TO THE STORY.**

* * *

Sabrina walked from the door to her desk where she had a jewelry box, some hair clips, a brush that was given to her by Daphne, and her laptop. The laptop was loading up so she sat down on her chair and began to brush her hair.

"this thing take forever to load up" she mumbled to herself.

She heard some footsteps from the hall, it sounded like two people were making their way down the hall to Pucks room. she heard the door shut and then she waited. about five minutes later more footsteps came from the hall and there was a knock on the door.

"who is it?"

"its me _liebling_."

she got up and opened the door to see granny relda standing at the door with a bag over her shoulder.

"Sorry for bugging you _liebling_ but i just wanted to say good night."

"good night granny relda." replied sabrina as shegave her a hug, getting curious about the bag.

Then Granny Relda left and Sabrina closed the door and proceeded to brush her hair, glaring at her slowly loading laptop.

* * *

_before..._

Puck was dragged downstairs into the kitchen where, for about fifteen minutes he had a bar of the worst tasting soap in the world. The whole time he sat in the corner with a bar of soap in his mouth, humiliated beyond belief; granny Relda gave him a long, everlasting speech that he would forget the next day.

Finally, after he was aloud to spit the soap out of his mouth, he was given another lecture.

"_liebling_ if ever catch you speaking like that again, i will personally shove a boxful of bared soap down your throat. Do you hear me?"

Puck nodded, eyes bulging at the threat.

"and i am also informing you that you are grounded from your laptop for a week. And if you need it for school, then you will need to ask me and will be watched for the whole time that you are on it."

she took a breath and wagged her finger at him.

"i do not take language like that in my house very lightly, you're lucky that you need your cell phone or else you would lose it too, and i'd force you to sleep in the spare room."

_***the spare room is mirrors old room, used to threaten puck as a punishment.***_

Puck was getting bored now, he heard the very same speech when ever he did something wrong.

"and don't thing that i won't do it." she said as she pulled puck upstairs to his door, where he went inside to retrieve his laptop. he came back with it in a bag, which she slung over her shoulder.

"now, you may go strait to bed." she said turning around.

"good night puck." she said, looking over her shoulder with a stern look on her face that said 'you better get to bed _now_'

and he went into his room and went to sleep.

* * *

_meanwhile..._

Sabrina finished brushing her hair and smiled as her laptop finally loaded up. where she found her favorite chat room and logged on, using a different name.

* * *

_bluegirl has logged on_

**Snot: **so, did you do part one of the dare?

**TheKing: **what? ask out that blonde tram to the dance? yeah, who could pass up 20 bucks? she does have a hot body you know.

**Snot: **she was that gullable? seriously. aww man she's dumb

**TheKing:** i know she's gonna log on later to night, but i don't think she's on right now, i don't see her name... but part two of the dare, will be done at the dance. I'll do it right near the end, and leave her with no ride. how hard can it be to break up with a tramp?

**Snot: **won't be that hard, at least not with that tramp.

**TheKing: **yeah, i mean i made her life hell for the longest time. She'll probably run to her stupid little sister crying, it will be hilarious.

**bluegirl: **what! YOU EVIL LITTLE WRETCH! I OFFICIALLY WILL NOT GO TO THE DANCE WITH YOU. YOU ARE A FREAKIN_... _DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME AT ALL.! OR I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL.

_bluegirl has logged off_

* * *

Sabrina turned her laptop off and slammed it shut, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

She couldn't believe what had happened had really happened. each word stung worse than anything she could remember. how could he just call her a tramp?

Sabrina stood up, wanting to go to the bathroom, but her eyes were to filled with tears for her to see, so she tripped over her bed and fell face first onto the comforter, even though it wasn't very comforting. She weakly pulled her face up to the pillow, where she full out wept.

about an hour later, she decided to take a shower to help calm herself down. She got up and pulled out some pj's and a towel. Then she opened her door and headed to the bathroom.

Just as she was almost there, she bumped into puck.

She saw him, and tears started to come to her eyes, she felt sad, and angry at the same time, yet she still loved him.

"Sabrina, are you ok? why are you crying?" he sounded so concerned...

_no, _she thought. _i can't fall for his tricks again._

she turned away and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door in his face and then locking it. then, she sat on the toilet and started crying again.

"Sabrina! can you hear me? are you ok?"

"You know very well i'm not okay and why so, so... just get away from me." she snapped, then she turned on both the shower to drown out anything else he might say. and she sat there crying. Crying as puck sat outside the door, wondering what could of made her so upset.

* * *

**I DONE**

ANYWAY, I ALSO WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I AM GOING TO BE ON LIVE CHAT ON MY SISTERS GRIMM FAN PAGE TONIGHT, ON JUNE 14TH 2011.

I REALLY WANT TO MEET SOME OF YOU GUYS CONSIDERING I DON'T HAVE ANYONE AT MY HOUSE OR AREA TO TALK ABOUT THE BOOKS SO PLZ MEET ME AT

**W**** W W . S I S T E R S G R I M M S U P E R F A N S . W E B S . C O M**

AND IF YOU WANT, JOIN! I'M LOOKING FOR MEMBERS.

*BYES* :P


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, i'm writing this as an apology letter for last night, my computer shut down on me because it was over heating, and wouldn't turn back on. i had to have my dad blow it out with a can of air. it shouldn't do that again, and i'll have to make plans for myself to be on some other night.

i hope you guys who went to my website aren't mad. and i would like to thank who joined.


	14. Chapter 14

**OK, THERE ARE SOME THINGS I NEED TO GET CLEAR,**

**1.) THEKING WASN'T PETER PAN, HE DOESN'T BELONG IN MY STORY CAUSE HE'S TOO EVIL.**

**2.) EVERYTHING WILL WORK OUT, I PROMISE.**

**OK. NOW THAT WE HAVE THAT FIXED, I WANT TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER BEFORE I LOOSE THE IDEAS.**

* * *

The day after the _accedent_ was very gloomy, even for Red and Daphne. They both seemed to sense something was going on between Puck and

Sabrina,then again it was pretty obvious.

Sabrina was quiet, and had this sad look on her that was so pitiful that it seemed to effect everyone. Puck just couldn't stand it. He knew that he couldn't

do anything, because the time he tried to talk to her, she just shook her head and ran away, and tears would stream down her cheeks. He knew that him

going near her would only just hurt he more, and he didn't want to do that. So Puck spent his time sulking in corners, confused, dazed, hurt, and filled

with hate toward himself.

It was his job from Granny Relda to protect her, but it was also his job from himself. He swore that he wouldn't hurt her, yet somehow he did, with out

even meaning to or knowing how he hurt her. He knew he did nothing, but he still hated himself. In his head there were too many things going on for him

to concentrate on the real world.

Sabrina felt no better, if anything, she was worse. She thought he loved her, and all those moments that they had together, that she loved, and couldn't

get enough of, were hurting her, and the worse part was that she wanted to be with him. She wanted to lean on his shoulder, hold hands walking down

the hall, and most of all she wanted to look into his eyes and know that she had her true love, and look up at him and say 'I love you' yet she knew she

couldn't. She still loved him, but she just wasn't so sure that he loved her back.

After school she locked herself in her room, with all the lights off, except a small lamp that you gave off barely enough light to read off of. She sat there in

tears, hugging her knees, because it still hurt, and it hurt so bad. It was Friday, the night of the dance, but she had no intention of going. She had

everything set out since he asked her out... Her dress, the shoes, and the ticket sitting on top. She would glance at the dress every now and then, but

didn't really see anything but a dark blur.

* * *

Daphne was really worried, she knew her sister was down, and knew that it had to do with puck, but it wasn't just one of their petty fights, no, they were

both upset, and it looked like puck was just as clueless as her on what had happened. not only did she know something was up, but she knew that

somehow, no matter what it was, she was going to fix it.


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG, GUYS I AM SOO SORRY, I AM MAJORLLY BUSY. I AM SO BUSY LATLY THAT TONIGHT MIGHT BE THE FIRST NIGHT IN A MONTH THAT I GET TO SLEEP IN MY OWN BED. **

**AND TO ANY ONE SNICKERING RIGHT NOW, ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK YOU PERV!**

**YEAH, I WENT TO AMUSMENT PARKS, WAS AT A FRIENDS HOUSE, BABYSITTING MY COUSIN'S, THEN I HAD TO HELP MY AUNT WHO CRACKED A BONE IN HER FOOT, SO CAN YOU GUYS FORGIVE ME?**

* * *

3rd POV

Daphne and red both met up in their room, Red was running her hands through her hair.

Its been very quiet since Sabrina and Puck both got so sorrowful. They both couldn't stand to see them upset.

"so what do you think is the problem? and how do you think we can fix it?" Asked Daphne. REd shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know and either one of your questions, i have no idea completely."

"maybe we should ask both of them whats wrong." Daphne leape up off of her bed and grabbed a recorder, just in case she needed it. "lets go check if Sabrina is in the kitchen."

they both made they're way down into the kitchen, but it was only granny Relda mashing up blue mashed potatoes. Daphne walked up to her, recorder on record, neatly tucked in her pocket.

"hey Granny Relda! do you know where Sabrina is?"

"Probably in her room moping, about what i couldn't even get out of her. I guess it just high school drama getting to her. How hungry are you _liebling_?"

Granny Relda looked at her as she asked the last question, but Daphne was eying the LAptop sitting on the Counter.

"hey Granny Relda, why is Puck's laptop down here? he never leaves it in the open."

"oh, he said a swear word in the hall, and i caught him, he's been grounded from it for three days now."

Red made a small sound.

"what is it _liebling?_"

"i was just going to say that i just saw Sabrina walk upsatirs." said Red Shyly. "Daphne, want to go talk to her?"

"yes, bye granny relda!" and they both ran upstairs.

"No running in the house _lieblings_!" granny relda yelled as shestirred the purple gravy.

* * *

**yeah, sorry about it not being so long, but better a little bit more than a long wait for anything.**

**i'll be adding another chapter when i get the chance.**

**plz review! yeah thats it, press that link down there, if you do i give you a cookie, but if you don't, then no cookie for you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the super short chapter from after so long, i'm trying to make it up to you now.**

**i think i should do less talking and do more writing. i'm sorry bout being a bad author, but i promise that i'll make more... but i have to warn you guys, i will be making a new story, and i think i'm gonna have to wait until i finish this one. so... this story will be wrapped up real soon, or will be left off and i'll write a sequel later. i will be working on the other story while doing this one, so the chapters in that story shall be longer.**

* * *

Daphne and Red ran upstairs to Sabrina's closed door.

Daphne looked at Red, hand ready to knock on the door. "Ready?"

Red Waited a few seconds, but then nodded, and Daphne knock on the door.

"If its Puck go away!"

"its me Daphne, and Red" Red indicated for Daphne to turn on her tape recorder, just before the door came open.

"Daphne, Red, what do you want?"

"we just want to know what happened, We both don't like seeing you like this, and i'm not sure if you care about Puck right now, but he seems really down

too."

"well if you guys really care. i'll tell you. but as far as i'm concerned puck isn't anyway near my good side, as if he were before. and when i explain, you'll

know why."

She sat down on her bed, and so did Daphne, Red sat on the chair at the desk.

"well, about three Days ago, like night time three nights ago, well, me and puck both decided to meet on a chat room, well, i decided to be tricky, and i

changed my name before i logged on, and i logged on and he had changed his name too. Well i heard him talking about me and it wasn't good. I really didn't

like what he said about me"

Tears started to come to her eyes.

"he used me, he hurt me. He acted all kind, like he actually cared,like he was my friend. I truely fell for it, i thought he was my friend, and then, all of a

sudden my best friend of all turns out to be some jerk who truely doese only care for himself."

Red was sitting there, she didn't really know what to say, she was't exactly too comfortable around exactly everyone in this house, so Daphne did all the

talking.

"Sabrina, i could see how you'd be upset, i could see how you hated him, but theres just one little problem."

Sabrina looked up at Daphne. "And what would that be?"

"simple, Puck was Grounded from his laptop when you supposedly chatted with him."

"Sabrina though and then she had that OMG look on her face.

"It must have been when He swore and Granny Relda Dragged him downstairs. That must of been the bag she was Carrying."

"well at least we have that problem solved." Stated Daphne. "but i think we have another Problem."

"Whats that?" asked red.

"oh no..." said Sabrina in a low voice.

"he might never take me back. I've hurt him, how will he ever forgive me?"

"I think we can talk to him."

"You really think so?" said Sabrina, eyes Gleaming with hope.

"yes.

* * *

PUCK POV

I was laying in my room, too busy sorry for my self to really do much, so i was laying on my Trampoline.

I was thinking on what i did to Sabrina to make her hurt so much and hate me. As Far as i knew i didn't do a thing. I was just dozing off when i heard Daphne Call Out for me, saying she needed to talk to me.

"what is it Daphne? is Sabrina still upset? Is she ok? Whats Wrong?"

"Puck Calm down, Sabrina isn't upset, theres been a little mix up in things. Sabrina was insulted by some one she thought was you on the chat room when you guys were supposed to meet. Thats why she was so upset and angry at you."

"Is she still mad at me?" i asked, hoping she wasn't.

"no she isn't, in fact she was worried that you might not forgive her."

My heart was racing, she didn't hate me, she still liked me, that means that i can be happy again.

"Puck... Puck?... PUCK! you there?"

I smiled and flew out of my room and out the living room window.


	17. Chapter 17

GRanny Relda was sitting in the kitchen sipping some of her speacial pink tea, enjoying the quiet before the 'dinner Rush' as she called it when she saw something rapidly fly downstairs, and out the living room window, in doing so breaking the screen. She walked to the window to inspect the damages and was about to call out for puck, but then thought that Him and Sabrina might finally be making up, so she just let it go for later.

* * *

Sabrina was sitting on her bed hoping and praying that he'd forgive her when she heard a tap on her window. She got up and curiously looked out the window. Then she opened it and stuck her head out and looked to the left to see puck hoveringby her window.

At fist she had no idea what to say, then she quietly said "I'm sorry."

Puck couldn't find any words so he just looked down, trying to think of what to say.

"Puck, i'm sorry, i thought that you.." tears started coming to her eyes and her voice starting cracking. "that you... Oh god i'm so sor-"

Puck cut her off "shhh... Its Ok, i forgive you, don't get sad." he looked at her right in the eyes and she looked into his eyes too, and suddenly sabrina jump out the window to Puck.

"woah! Sabrina, what would of happend if i weren't here to catch you? Or if i didn't feel like catching you? You know i am a five star villian right?"

She nodded. "but i know i wouldn't fall cause you were there."

He smiled, and they both hugged each other.

"Puck.." she whisper, not moving and hugging him harder.

"yes?"

"I love you."

Then they both moved so they could look at each other again, but they were still hugging, and Puck was smiling and she could see the Gleem of Love in his eyes.

"I think i know that." he whispered Back, and then they both leaned in to kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Okay, okay, i'm sorry to all the people who keep yelling at me to keep doing the story, i will get this story going again.. its just i've been having a hard time orginizing my life lately and i know that you guys have been waiting and have been very patient, but i just need you guys to be patient and i swear that i will have a chapter up for this story and possibly all my other stories.**_

__I hope you guys can forgive me for being so far away.. Thank you and everyone have a nice day!


End file.
